


Girl I Picked, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Girl I Picked, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Girl I Picked**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses" and "Deeper Than That"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"So I think this will be good� Josh. Josh?"

Josh lifted his head suddenly realizing that he had completely zoned out in the middle of Leo's speech on missile defense.

"No, Leo. We've been over this. NATO is going to smack us down if we�"

"Josh I stopped talking about missile defense ten minutes ago."

"You did?" Josh asked sheepishly.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"What day is this?"

"Tuesday."

"When did you tell me the President had MS?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Then three weeks ago Monday."

"Josh," Leo growled in a tone that reminded him of his father. 

"I'm fine, Leo. Donna makes sure I get at least three hours on the couch downstairs."

"She down there now?"

"Yeah, I make sure she gets four hours."

"Quite a system you two have."

"Well, if we're going to beat this thing we have to know every possible�"

"I know. And I appreciate it," Leo said. "Look why don't you go and get your three hours now."

Josh wearily stood up and headed for the door. "Hey, Leo what were you talking about before. What's going to be good?"

"A State Dinner this Friday for the new President of Ireland."

"Nooo," Josh groaned. 

"What? It's a good thing. Lots of pictures and pomp. It will remind the people he's still a president and not just a guy who has MS."

"Yeah, I know. I just hate going to these things anymore."

"Why?"

"I end up sitting with Sam all night in a matching monkey suit. People are starting to think we're getting serious."

"So bring a date," Leo said dismissively.

"Yeah like I can find a date�. Actually, I do know someone."

"So bring her."

"You won't have problem with that?"

"Why would I have a problem� Oh no, Josh. I told you nothing stupid. Not now."

"Come on, Leo it will be completely platonic. No big deal. But this way I spare Sam and I from looking like pathetic losers. Homosexual losers at that. Well, me anyway."

"So because you're paranoid people are going to think you're gay I should let you take your assistant to a State Dinner?"

"It sounds kind of silly when you say it, but� yeah."

"I mean it Josh, one wrong move and �"

"There will be absolutely no moves. No moving going on between us. Besides I'm still in the dog house for the Lassie comment I made."

"Heard about that. You're real smooth with the ladies, Josh. It's no wonder you always end up with Sam."

"So you're okay with it."

"Just so we're clear it's not a date. It's just a you-taking-your-assistant-to-a-State-Dinner-so-you-don't-look-gay thing."

"Yeah. Because she's the only girl I know."

"And you should ask her just that way, because that's very flattering."

"Ya think?" Josh smiled and left.

Leo just shook his head and went back to work. 

*****

Josh made his way downstairs and opened the door to his home away from home.

Donna was curled up on the one couch her blond hair the only thing about her that was visible under the blanket. He recognized the ratty blanket. She used to bring it over to his place when she stayed with him while he recovered last summer. She'd had it with her for fifteen years. It was the only way she could sleep, she told him. He told her she needed to get over her Linus complex. So she told him she would get rid of her blanket when he got rid of his Mets T-shirt.

Yeah like that was going to happen.

He took off his clothes quietly and settled himself on the couch across from her. For a while he contented himself just by watching her sleep. He thought to himself that it looked as if they were going to be spending another summer together. It shouldn't have made it so happy, but it did. 

"Nothing stupid," he muttered to himself. 

"Josh."

He turned his head and saw Donna's face pop out from the blanket. Her eyes were still closed though which meant he was in for another round of her late night sleep talking. It was another thing he discovered about her last summer. 

"Peanut butter on sandwiches drive down� the elephant circus �. morning meeting with �. Senator Ringley Brothers � gotta go� gotta go."

It was scary the thoughts that ran through her mind. Adorable, but scary. 

Maybe he shouldn't take her to the dinner. Maybe he was just asking for trouble. The truth was things were changing, the administration, his immediate future, and this � thing with Donna. More rapidly then he would like. He felt like he was sliding down hill and he couldn't seem to stop himself. He couldn't guarantee that he wasn't going to do something stupid. 

But he had to. Leo was counting on him. The President was counting on him. The country was counting on him. 

Yep, no pressure there.

"Bananas for �. me and �. everyone�. no � Josh doesn't like them�. burned� Josh� Josh�"

The sound of his name from her lips echoed in the small room. It didn't surprise him that he followed her into her dreams. After all she followed him into his.

**Sequel: "The Anniversary"**

****

****  



	2. Girl I Picked, The 2

**The Girl I Picked**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses" and "Deeper Than That"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

* * *

"You ate my last dumpling." 

"I did not," Donna lied. 

"You're lying," Josh accused her.

"Yes."

"So you admit you ate my last dumpling."

"I didn't know it was your last one."

"You're lying again."

"It's funny how I do that, isn't it?"

"Not really, it's lying."

"It's fibbing," Donna corrected.

"Which means lying," Josh said searching the remaining Chinese Food cartons on his desk for the Lo Mein.

"Hey guys," Leo greeted them as he poked his head into Josh's office. 

"Hey Leo, tell Donna that fibbing and lying are the same thing."

"I don't think I will. Look I just wanted to remind Donna that she should wait with CJ in the foyer tomorrow night. You can meet her there and then go inside for the introductions."

"What?" Donna asked looking confused.

"You know for the thing tomorrow night. You and Josh have to be introduced�." It was then that Leo saw Josh frantically slashing his throat with his hand. "You didn't ask her?"

"I �" Josh looked at Donna who was looking at him. "Not yet."

"You're an idiot, Josh," Leo said and walked off.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. You think it means something?" 

"Josh what was Leo talking about?"

"I don't know," he tried.

"See now that's a lie."

"How come it's not a fib?"

"Because I say so. Now give."

"Here's the thing. You know about the State Dinner tomorrow night."

"The President of Ireland is coming."

"Right, well I go to these things and end up sitting next to Sam all night�"

"And you're afraid people will think you're gay," Donna finished.

"You know about that?"

"All men are afraid that other men will think they are gay if they are sitting next to a man at something which is not a sporting event."

It took him a second to process that. "That's true."

"I know. So go on."

"So how about I take you?"

"You're asking me to the State Dinner?"

"Yeah cause you're the only girl I know. Except for CJ but she sort of acts as Toby's cover."

"You're asking me to the State Dinner the night before the State Dinner because I'm the only girl you know?"

"And because I don't want people to think I'm gay." Yep, smooth ladies' man Lyman.

"You want me to be your cover."

"Yeah." Funny, Josh thought she would be a little more excited about the idea.

Donna just stared at him. "Why did you wait until now?"

"Uhh�." he didn't really have an answer to that. He'd been debating whether or not he should do it at all for the last two days. Debating just how much trouble he might get into. At least now he could blame Leo. "No time."

Again she just started at him. "No time? Josh we've spent every hour of the last 72 hours together. You don't think you could have squeezed that question in there somewhere."

"I guess."

"Although it is a tricky question," Donna continued. "Donna will you go with me to the State Dinner because you're the only girl I know and I don't want people to think I'm gay."

"Donna," Josh began. "It's not exactly�"

"I mean that's a real mouthful. Insulting as hell too, but let's put a pin in that for the moment shall we."

"Donna, I didn't mean to insult you. I just� I want you to go with me. I even got permission from Leo."

Donna considered that. It meant he actually had to put some thought into taking her. 

"So what do you say?"

He was wearing the eager puppy face. It was always real hard to say no to the eager puppy face. 

"What do you think I'm going to say?" Donna shouted in one last attempt to salvage her pride. "What should any normal breathing independent American woman say to a proposition like that?"

"But you're still going to go with me? Right?"

"I guess," she caved.

"Good," Josh said casually although he swore he just felt his stomach drop on the floor. What the hell? he thought. It was just Donna. And it wasn't like they hadn't attended formal things before. It was just that before he usually told her she was going. This was the first time he asked. And she said yes. Well, mostly yes. She was going and that was all that counted.

"Wait, I can't go," she announced suddenly.

How about that. His stomach dropped on the floor again. He didn't know he had two stomachs. "Why not?"

"I don't have anything to wear. These things are formal. That means a formal gown."

"You have one of those. The one you wore to the inauguration was nice." It was a green and he'd made a joke about Moss covered in moss. The dress was prettier than his joke was funny.

"I borrowed that dress."

"Is that borrow as in stealing or borrow as in borrowing?"

"Borrow as in borrow, Josh. I don't steal dresses." Now was not the time to admit that she'd bought the damn red dress just because he said he liked it. And wouldn't you know it was completely inappropriate for a formal dinner. 

"Okay. So go out tomorrow and get a new one."

Donna rolled her eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement. 

"No, I mean it. I'll give you like a half hour at lunch."

"You're an idiot."

"Isn't anybody worried that I'm going to start taking offense to that?"

"No."

"Okay. But you're going to work something out right. I mean you're still going with me?"

Now he was wearing his concerned Josh face. It was actually harder to say no to that face than it was to eager puppy face.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything." Take that last minute man.

"I'll take it."

**Sequel: "The Anniversary"**

****

****


	3. Girl I Picked, The 3

**The Girl I Picked**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses" and "Deeper Than That"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

* * *

"You got a date?" Sam asked. 

Josh looked up from the opposition paper he was reading. "Yeah."

"A real one?" 

"No, just Donna."

"Oh. But still you'll be there with a girl. And I won't."

"Yeah."

"You know how that's going to look."

"Yeah."

"Like I'm a loser. Like I can't get a date."

"I'm pretty sure you took care of that with the whole prostitute thing."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you went ahead and asked Donna and now I'm going to look like a loser."

"Yeah."

"You're a real pal."

"Look, Sam it's better than us looking like we're boyfriend and boyfriend. Besides it's not too late, why don't you ask someone if you want to."

"Because it's Friday afternoon," Sam countered. "No woman in her right mind is going to agree to a date at such late notice."

"I only asked Donna last night."

"That's because you're � you and she's Donna."

Josh considered that. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know. How you guys are. Its� "

"What?"

"Strange."

"Strange?"

"Different," Sam corrected. "Strange and different. You don't see the problem with waiting until the last minute, and Donna understands you enough to understand why you would wait so she can say yes without damaging her fragile female pride."

"Fragile female pride?"

"Yeah."

"Where there hell do you come up with stuff like that?"

"My sensitive side."

"Okay, but don't ever show that to me or mention that to me again. Look, go ask Ginger or Bonnie."

"I can't do that," Sam answered sounding shocked. 

"Why not?"

"Because they are my assistants. That would be weird."

"Hello, Donna's my assistant. Are you saying me taking her is weird?"

"No� because you're strange and different so it cancels out the weird."

"Go away."

"Where is Donna by the way?"

"She's buying a dress. Did you know that you need like a whole afternoon to buy a dress and not just a half hour?"

"I did know that."

"How?"

"My sensitive side. It's very helpful in these situations."

"Go away."

"I'm leaving."

"Hey," Josh called out just as Sam was at the door. "You know who you should ask. Ainsley."

That brought Sam back in the office. "Ainsley?"

"Yeah."

"Ainsley?" Sam asked as if he were shocked and stunned. "Ainsley?"

"See that. See how you keep repeating her name. It's because you like her."

"I do not."

"You do."

"She's a republican," Sam said as if that explained everything.

"I know. Not my taste, but�"

"Besides she'd never say yes."

"I don't know Sam, she's kind of weird herself. And since the last thing I would call her is fragile� you might have a shot."

"You think?"

"Sure. You're a charming guy�. oh my god I just called you charming."

"It comes from your sensitive side."

"Get out!"

**Sequel: "The Anniversary"**

****

****


	4. Girl I Picked, The 4

**The Girl I Picked**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses" and "Deeper Than That"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

* * *

Josh checked his watch again. "Damn it, we're going to be late." 

He paced between his office and the Donna's while he fiddled with his tie waited for his not-date to show up.

Then he checked his watch again. "Damn it."

"Relax, Josh she's on her way." CJ said walking down the hallway in her blue Armani.

"What is it with women?"

"Would you be referring to our intellect, strength and determination in the face of a world still dominated by men or the fact that we take an hour in the bathroom when we want to look nice?"

"Yeah, that last one."

"Relax, Josh. It's what we do. Now I have to go and find Toby so he can be my cover."

"Hey, CJ you look like nice." Sam walked up in his black tux with an eager expression on his face. 

"So do you, Sparky. How come you look so chipper?"

"Hey, did you get date?" Josh asked. 

"Yes. I will be escorting the very lovely if somewhat challenging Ainsley Hayes to the soiree this evening."

"See I told you she would say, yes."

"Well actually she didn't at first, so I emailed her the menu."

"What is it with her and food?" Josh asked.

"I don't question it. I just feed her. Where's Donna?"

"Taking like forever in the bathroom."

"What is it with women?" Sam wondered.

"Okay, this is where I came in," CJ announced and moved down the hall.

"I'm going to wait in the lobby for Ainsley. I'll see you over there."

"Yeah."

Josh stood the hallway and considered going back into his office. There was another position paper on tobacco that he could stand to read again. He checked his watch again. "Damn it, Donna."

"You rang."

There were only a very few times in his life when he had been rendered speechless. One of those times was when he got shot. This in many ways felt the same. Like all the air was being sucked from his lungs. 

She stood a few feet away in a black strapless sheath that clung to her body like a second skin but the form underneath was so perfect as to give off an air of sultry elegance. 

"You're supposed to say something," she told him nervously. Instead he was standing there with a dumb look on his face. 

"You're supposed to say, gee Donna you look nice," she tried again. 

And he would if he ever recovered his power of speech. It wasn't that she looked stunning. He'd seen Donna dressed up before. It was that she looked like that for him this time. She was his date for the evening. 

"Okay, that's it. I'm leaving," she announced unable to take the quiet anymore.

Finally, Josh was able to move. "No wait. I'm sorry it's just you � I mean you look�"

"An adjective here would be a good thing, Josh."

"Wow."

She considered that. "Good enough. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

She walked toward him and he let her pass mostly because he wanted to see her from the back. "Hold on a sec, Donna you got some tag or something coming out of the back."

"Oh shoot," she said trying to reach for it to tuck it back in. 

Suspicious, Josh moved her hand and pulled the tag out. "It's the price tag, Donna."

"Don't give me a hard time about this, Josh."

"Oh no. You're not taking this dress back. This is my dress."

"Your dress? Is there something you want to tell me about yourself, Josh?" she asked trying to move out of his reach but he had a hold of the tag that was still attached to the dress. 

Josh pulled her back until he was in reach of a desk and pulled a pair of scissors out from a drawer. 

"Josh, don't you dare. I can't afford this dress. I have to take it back."

He snipped the tag in one quick motion.

"Josh!"

"Too late. I'll pay for the dress, Donna."

She turned to confront him. "Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?!"

He looked at the tag. "Holy shit!"

"I told you."

"It's okay. It's worth it." He looked at the tag again. "What were you thinking?"

She took the tag out of his hand. "I wanted to look nice."

"You couldn't have done that for less than a thousand dollars?"

"You don't understand," she pouted staring down at her feet feeling her face flush with heat. A color that was definitely not going to go with her eye shadow. 

"Donna." Josh moved in and lifted her chin. There was something there in her eyes, something more than just a dress. 

"I wanted�," she began then stopped and then decided what was a little more humiliation. "I wanted to look like a girl you would pick if you knew lots of girls. Happy?"

His dimples would indicate that he was. "Donna�"

"It's no big deal," she said cutting him off. He had a funny look in his eye. It was sort of like the one he had when he told her that someday he was going to do something stupid. And she was afraid someday might be today. 

Which of course should thrill her. I mean she bought the damn dress. She perfumed her wrists, she used her special shampoo so that if she danced with him he would smell flowers in her hair. She wanted him to want her, to understand that even though they couldn't do anything stupid, she wanted him too.

"Donna�."

"I mean it. Let's just go." She needed to be sane right now. She needed to leave right now or she was going to throw her arms around him and kiss him. And wouldn't that be a scene. Leo walking up on them while they made out in the hallways of the West Wing. 

She gathered herself and walked off in the direction of the lobby.

"Donna," Josh called after her.

"What?" she asked turning. It was easier to look at him now from a distance.

"I would pick you if I knew all the girls in the world."

She smiled. "Sometimes�."

"Yeah, I know," he said smugly.

"Okay. Let's go."

The End.

**Sequel: "The Anniversary"**

**  
**


End file.
